Open Mind
by DragonOTDarkFlame
Summary: You know that one person can make all the difference right? Can a new student change the future for the group, and will his influence allow a shunned student a chance at redemption? Takes place during later half of the first season. JxA UxY SissixOC
1. Super Disclaimer

I'm compiling all disclaimers into one super disclaimer. This will get bigger if I have to add stuff to it. So here we go, I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its already established characters, I wish I did but I don't. I own my character Zain, and any characters i decide to add (monsters to, ill put a sidenote when theres a new char or monster.)


	2. Breaking News

Hello! This is DragonOTDarkFlame. I've been away from making stories for a while (too busy reading them) but I'm giving it a shot with a lyoko fic. first off I'm aware the series has been completed and I have only two words to say, "Up theirs!" I got a character I want to add and as far as I'm concerned the established lyoko story can 'bleep' right off. Keeping it at T rating just in case I make a bad move. rating may go up if I feel I'm treading dangerous ground.

* * *

Jeremy trudged into the dorm building, events of the past few months rolling through his head.

'Giant Teddibears, Possessed Samurai Armor, Rubber alien props coming to life, Xan-rats, Xana-controlled construction equipment, and _oh yeah_, a killer robot _built_ in the factory! Xana has been causing so much trouble for us, and there's only the four of us, we need help if we're going to save Aelita!'

Jeremy was so absorbed in his thoughts that he was almost unable to stop himself from crashing into Milly and Tamiya. The two young reporters looked at him as if as if he was their oasis in a murderous desert and immediately went on the offensive with a question that Jeremy would remember forever.

"Jeremy Belpois! How does it feel to know that your room will no longer be your own?" Milly asked in a corny, stereotypical (but nonetheless effective) way.

"Wait…what?" Jeremy replied. "Oh come on Jeremy!" Milly dropped her previous manner in an instant. "You're one of the smartest kids in the school. That's it? Two words? Sheesh!"

"Well maybe I could be more elaborate if I knew what you were talking about?" Jeremy replied.

"You mean you don't know?" Tamiya inquired, "There's a new student coming to Kadic, big stuff too. He's a rich kid, but doesn't act much like one. He has rich parents, but for some reason wanted a boarding school instead of one of those rich snob schools. He did pull strings though, cuz he's being allowed to keep his pet with him, and he's gonna be moving in with _you_ Jeremy."

"WHAT!?" Jeremy roared…well as much of a roar as you _can _get from a kid oriented towards academic work rather than physical.

"Yeah, they're prepping half of your room right now." Tamiya said with a rather expectant look, she knew what was coming.

Jeremy dashed past them towards the stairs leading up to the boys dorm. He tripped on the first step but ignored it and sprinted up in a rush to save his room.

Tamiya turned to Milly "Told ya! The first step! Pay up!" Milly sighed and begrudgingly handed her friend a quarter.

* * *

Well there u have it. plz Review!


	3. Roommate

Well new chapter. I'm sorry if it seems too short, but i do want us to get to some action soon so cut me some slack

* * *

Jeremy had slowed as he approached his room, he could hear the commotion and knew immediately that things we're being moved. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Could you _please_ wait until I meet my roommate first!? I _really _don't want to get off on the wrong foot by having his room transformed before I even _meet_ him!"

"Sorry kid." Came another voice, "But I've got a schedule and I need to stick to it. You'll just have to work things out with your roommate when he gets here. Maybe you could offer him the use of some of your appliances as a peace offering."

'Appliances?' Jeremy thought. He edged towards the door and peeked inside. A man was fitting a bed along the half of the room opposite Jeremy's bed. As he looked around, Jeremy noticed that there were indeed household appliances present. A minifridge, a microwave, and even a mini stove were lined up along the wall past the bed. His computer had been moved, but not so much that it would compromise his use of it. The posters and pictures on the walls had thankfully not been taken off. He also saw a dresser with a lamp and miniradio behind the bed, as opposed to the other appliances which were in front. Between the dresser and the bed was a small litter box. It seemed to be one of those self-cleaning models. 'Thank God!' Jeremy thought. For all his worries, not too much of his stuff had been tampered with.

Now he spied the boy who would be his roommate. He was about Ulrich's height and his build seemed lithe and strong at the same time. His hair was jet-black and done up in a short ponytail, he was wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt with the words "Magical Dream" on the back. On his shoulder sat a diminutive white cat with a small pearl collar around its neck.

As Jeremy's eyes rested on it, it turned its head and caught sight of him. The cat gave short meow, indicating to its owner that he had company. "Oh no..." Jeremy heard the boy whisper. As he turned Jeremy took note that he moved like one who was expecting to get flogged.

The boy's complexion was somewhat pleasant, unlike some faces like the pimpled up one of Herb's. His eyes were blue, as were his cat's and he wore a sheepish grin.

"Hello." He said nervously, "You must be my roommate, my name is Zain, Zain Rivers, and it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry about the room; I hope nothing valuable was misplaced."

'Well' thought Jeremy 'He is considerate, and I really can't argue with the school's decision, well not without blowing our cover anyway. I guess I'm just going to have to find a way to work with him around.'

"Nice to meet you Zain, my name is Jeremy, Jeremy Belpois, and don't worry, there's nothing that can't be worked around. I was worried, but to be honest the room doesn't seem all that different aside from the fact that it's divided between two sides. Tell you what…let me use some of that cool stuff you have from time to time and we'll call it even?"

"Sure!" Zain beamed. Jeremy heard the man putting in the bed chuckle. He could just hear his thought process, 'can I call it or can I call it?'

Now Jeremy turned to the cat, "And who is this?" He asked.

"Oh this is Pixie." Zain answered, "She's a new breed, recently discovered, they don't even know what to call her kind yet. My Dad bought her for quite a bundle, but we haven't looked back. She's like a little sister to me."

Pixie gave a little meow, and Jeremy reached out and began stroking behind her tiny ears, eliciting a faint purr, and felt her lightly lick his hand.

"My, she certainly warmed up to you pretty quick; guess she knows a good guy when she sees one!" Zain exclaimed.

Just then, they heard the man finish fitting the bed, "Well, you're all set up. You two get along, okay?" he said as he got ready to leave.

"Oh I think we'll get along fine." Jeremy said with a grin. "Ditto!" said Zain.

As the man left Jeremy turned back to Zain, "Well if we're going to be rooming together, then you should meet my friends. They should be by the vending machines around this time. C'mon!"

With that, Jeremy went off, with Zain in toe, to introduce him to his friends.

* * *

Introductions are a must regrettably. WAHHH! I WANT ACTION!!


End file.
